


Undead

by FoxyEgg



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Jay/Alex - Freeform, M/M, Near Death Experiences, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Secret Identity, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Everything hurt. He couldn't feel his hands anymore.(REWRITE OF MY STORY "I Lost You Once (Jay x Tim)" ON WATTPAD THAT I SERIOUSLY MADE TWO YEARS AGO.)





	1. Out and In

**Author's Note:**

> This has a slight canon divergence where 
> 
> 1\. Jay and Alex don't know Tim is Masky and Brian is Hoody
> 
> 2\. Alex, Jay, Seth, and Brian are still alive

Jay couldn't find anything to stop the bleeding effectively. He didn't even know _ how _to help himself!

"Dammit. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Shit, shit, shit this is not how I want to go out," Jay cursed to himself, looking around frantically for something- _ anything _! "Stay calm, stay calm or you might fuck up. Okay… Look for… Gotta look for bandages or something of the nature," Jay said quietly, raking a hand through his grease coated hair.

He looked around everywhere, not finding anything. Jay wasn’t willing to give up his clothing and besides, they were covered in dirt; not ideal for bandages, though it’s something. Something is way better than nothing. Would leaves work? No, too dirty and thin, fall isn’t kind to trees. Homes? There should be some sort of neighborhood around here if he’s remembering correctly, though he doesn’t trust his memory any longer.

Jay limped through the woods, doing a self-scan as he was trying to look for civilization. He has extreme pains in his right leg, maybe he pulled his muscle? If he did, it should eventually go away. He didn’t _ think _(key word: think) that the bullet hole is infected, sure didn’t look like it. Then again he could be wrong; the blood gushing out of it is pretty dark. Jay took in a sharp breath once he heard the distant sound of twigs cracking.

Holy shit did he want to run in that moment, but his wounds prohibited harsh movements. He decided to substitute running for speed-walking, praying to god that whoever that was, was just a… Jay doesn’t know... A hiker? It was either those two masked lunatics or Alex. There was no chance Jay could get away in his current state. He was like a wounded deer being hunted by a pack of ravenous wolves. He would die, it’s inevitable.

Who are, as ToTheArk stated, “the twins”, really? There _ has _to be something under those masks. There is 0% chance that those masks are their real faces.

Suddenly, as Jay was thinking, Alex jumped out of the bushes, pushing Jay to the ground.

“It’s time to finish what you started,” Alex hissed as he kneeled over Jay, whipping a gun out of his pocket.

“Alex-” Jay started.

“No! Shut the hell up Jay,” Alex hissed, shoving his gun in Jay’s face.

“Alex please,” Jay pleaded to the insane man.

“_ No _! Haven't you learned yet?! I said, “shut the hell up”!”

Jay jumped and screamed, quickly taking his bloody hands off of his wound to cover his head when Alex shot next to his head.

‘_ My fucking ears, _’ Jay hissed in his head, wincing in pain as his ears rung painfully.

“Shut the hell up,” Alex said threateningly, laughing maniacally. “You’re so _ pathetic _ ! Curled up on the ground fearing _ death _ ! Listen up, Jay! The world will kill you off eventually.” Alex leaned down to whisper in his ear, “listen closely. You’re right to fear death, because death is _ it _, and I am it’s apostle; coming to collect it’s victims to provide for it.”

Jay look a sharp breath in and held it as Alex pressed his gun to Jay’s jaw. Alex then inched the gun’s tip down Jay’s throat, down his chest and to his side where the gunshot wound resided.

Alex chuckled lowly, “so, I did get you?”

Jay was about to speak but Alex quickly jammed the gun’s tip into Jay’s wound, causing Jay to scream in pain. Alex covered Jay’s mouth and grinned like a shark, switching out the gun’s tip for two of Alex’s fingers, shoving them knuckle-deep.

Jay screamed, “FUCK!”

His ears were ringing and his whole right side was starting to feel numb. Alex had sweaty hands that burned like ice and salt on a cut. Alex pulled them out and shoved more in, four this time. Jay screeched as the whole got stretched and tore, his struggling picking up ten-fold. Jay couldn’t kick ALex from his spot on Jay’s hips and he couldn’t move his hands from the pain. Jay couldn’t hear any longer, couldn’t hear Alex laughing, couldn’t hear his own pain, couldn’t hear the slight chirp of birds, nor the rustle of the trees.


	2. Masked Stalker is Apperently Not a Bad Person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff I wrote at 1 AM-

Jay couldn’t scream any longer, his vocal cords gave out, causing him to let out a hushed shrill. Alex opened his mouth in a laugh, laughing at Jay’s voice.

“Idiot,” it seemed like Alex said, though Jay couldn’t be 100%.

“Al… Alex,” Jay wheezed out, clawing at Alex’s hand.

“Ja-Jay,” Alex mocked, ripping his fingers out of Jay’s wound. “It’s not as fun when you can’t scream.”

Jay sucked in a breath and clutched the hole on his side. The air felt cold on his blood covered hands. ‘ _ It’s getting dark, _ ’ Jay noted.

“I’m sorry,” Jay quietly breathed out.

“Yeah? Well I’m not,” Alex said as he sat down fully on Jay’s hips, slapping his own thighs in a, “I’m finished with my fun,” fashion.

Jay whimpered as Alex picked back up the gun that he threw to the side, grinning wildly.

“Ready, set,” Alex cocked the gun, “go.”

Jay covered his head and curled up, much to the discomfort of his wound. He never did feel the warmness of death, or the piercing pain of the bullet driving into his skull. Jay felt the weight of Alex being thrown off of him, causing Jay to flip over.

‘ _ What the hell, _ ’ Jay thought, peeking past his arms.

Jay’s gaze landed on Alex first, then the mustered yellow of the masked man’s jacket. He immediately uncurled and wheezed out a scream, catching the attention of Alex and the man. Jay scurried backwards, keeping his eyes locked on the two.

“We’re not fucking done Jay! We have to end what you started!” Alex’s pulled his arm out of the man’s grasp, but was quickly caught again.

Jay backed up until he felt the warmth of hands holding onto his shoulders. He looked up quickly to be met with a black mask with red eyes and a frown.  _ The “twins” were both here _ . Jay tried to run away but was held in the same spot by the hooded man who put a hand up, telling Jay to stay. Jay whimpered and clenched his jaw at the feeling of the blood slowly dripping down his side. The hooded man noticed and layed Jay back, allowing him to still look at what he was doing. The hooded man pulled up Jay’s hoodie and undershirt, looking at the hole. As the man was examining Jay’s wound, the masked man was beating Alex until static was heard. Everyone paused and looked around until they all saw the lanky figure of the… Thing. The hooded man looked at his ally and pointed at Jay, taking off in a sprint.

Jay hissed, ‘ _ I can’t run like this _ !’

His prayers were quickly answered as the masked man ran over and scooped him up, turning to see Alex standing in front of the thing, running towards the two men. Jay inhaled sharply and clutched the masked man’s jacket as he took off in the same direction the other man did with Alex hot on their tails. Jay's blood slowly leaked its way down the man's jacket sleeve of which the man noticed and held Jay closer.

Jay's vision swam and he fell limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Keep in mind that even if you don't have a profile, you can still support me by giving me kudos!


End file.
